


The Fang and Her Flower

by FangsMate



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsMate/pseuds/FangsMate
Summary: From across worlds, love will prevail. I suck at summaries .





	1. Love.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmeliaAndreas3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAndreas3/gifts).

> also published on another fanfiction site. under my other pen name,

Brutus shoots her an odd look as she sits there, teeth bared, one leg crossed over the other, eyes glued to the screen, watching every move her tribute makes with single minded ferocity that she saves for the most important of tasks, and to her, this is one of them. The District 2 viewing room is the largest and the best, with the most comfortable couches, and the best food. In years past, she would be lounging on the plush couch, drink in hand, a bowl of ice cream or a slice of pizza on her lap or on the couch beside her, but not this year. Nope. This year she is angry. Tense.

"You Haven't eaten today." Brutus says quietly, pressing a bowl of steaming hot soup into her hands. "You've got to keep your strength up. I don't see why youre so worried. Cato's the favorite this year. I have no Idea why you chose Clove to be this year's tribute. Yes, she's of age, but she's a runt, no possible way she could win, and you lied and told them she was 16?" He laughs, taking a swig of his drink, intentionally blocking her view of the screen. "Why couldn't you just send her in as an 18 year old and be done with it?"

"Move your ass you ignorant buffoon." Her tone is like ice, and she stands up tired of his antics far too keyed up to stay in their suite any longer. "I'm going to go down to the viewing rooms and get her some more sponsors"

'Go ahead. Im still writing her off as a lost cause. You know how very minute her chances were, and yet you still chose her, sentenced her to a painful death." Brutus laughs as Enobaria leaves the room, slamming the door in his face.

The night is ridiculously cold as Clove lays wrapped in her sleeping bag, her eyes closed to the starry night, muscles still tense, still on high alert, one hand wrapped tightly around her token, a necklace with a charm that looks suspiciously like a wolf's fang dyed golden. her thoughts turn to happy days at home, in Two, learning to swim. She had been scared of the water, frightened of the way the cold seemed to swallow her up as she was expected to trust in the unknown. Here, she lays, absentmindedly tracing the curve of the tooth, watching the stars above her. She remembered, being the first trainee to leap off the rocky ledge into the water below, simply because Enobaria had jumped first. The black water had swallowed her up and she had come up coughing and sputtering, but wrapped in warm arms. "Silly Clover. You know I will always catch you. You have no need to fear when I am near."

"But youre not here. And I AM afraid. I shouldnt be, but I am. I am. I need you Fang." Clove held the necklace to her lips, knowing that no one but her beloved mentor and lover would hear her words, though the arena was full of microphones. Enobaria had specifically designed this token, placing a communicator directly inside the fang so that they could communicate while Clove was in the games.

As soon as she hears the soft voice, Enobaria stands, rushing to the bedroom in her private suite, slamming the door shut behind her. She sighs softly, speaking in a loving tone. "I'm scared too." Enobaria whispers, letting her words sink in. " Im scared and I need you. I need you to be strong for me. I need you to win for me. I love you. When..when all of this is over, I want to marry you. When you come home to me, I want to be your wife." She feels tears in her eyes, a rarity for the brave victor. Clove was the only one who had seen her cry, besides her horses, and dogs. " I cant lose you love. I cant lose you."

"You wont lose me." Clove shivers beside the fire, trying her hardest to keep warm, though even the sleeping bag she had received that morning from a sponsor did little good against the elements at this late stage in the games. Ever since Katniss and the little girl had blown up their supplies, Clove had next to nothing to keep her warm, or to fill her stomach. She wasn't anything without those tools and supplies, this much she knew incredibly well, though she did not like to admit it. She had been chosen simply because once she was a victor, she would be able to have a Capitol wedding, and to marry the love of her life in front of Snow's Palace, maybe the ceremony would be officiated by the President himself! She hoped it may be so! But if she was being honest, she didnt care. Shed just rather be in her lover's arms right now, away from every care except the promise of an early run. She was hungry, and wounded, and tired, and the only place she wanted to be in this moment in time was in Enobaria's feather bed in District 2, or maybe even in the large hot tub, her lover massaging away her aches and kissing away her pains. "And yes. my answer is yes. I want nothing more than to be your wife. I...Im so cold En. I need you...I dont know if I can do this."

Enobaria's voice catches in her throat as she lays there, allowing the cold air of the vents to blow on her, turning the temperature down to further feel like she was laying beside her lover. "Hey...no. dont do this. Im not going to talk with you if youre going to spend this time doubting yourself. Im not going to leave you. And I promise...Im going to get you something to help you. A..decent meal. A decent blanket. A coat. Something...my love. Try to sleep. Please...try."

"For you my love? of course I will try. I will win. I will come home to you. I love you."


	2. Fangs and Fear

Enobaria knows she has to act fast. In past years, everyone wanted to sponsor the career tributes, Specifically district 2. This year however, this is not the case. All eyes are on twelve. The stupid star-crossed lovers, which, Enobaria can tell, is all an act. She sighs softly, standing in front of the mirror, running her hands along her curves, smoothing out the thin black dress. She runs her tongue over the back of her left canine, effectively silencing the microphone, to ensure that her beloved tribute, and future wife, does not hear a minute of what happens next. She turns off her emotions, silencing the thoughts in her mind as she exits the district two quarters, walking down the beautiful marbled halls towards the elevator. She slows her step as she enters the sponsor lounge, now sauntering seductively past the other mentors, catching the eye of Brutus, who gives her a stunned stare. She ignores the heated whispers as she reaches her destination, leaning on the buffet table, pretending to ponder the selection, though she knows already what she is after. Her perfectly manicured claws reach out, taking a barbequed rib and raising it to her mouth. She can feel the eyes of the richest men in the Capitol watching her, hear them whispering as she stands a bit taller, moving into a practised battle stance, before crushing the rib bone in her jaws, the sound making the entire room fall silent. She knows now, oh yes, she knows, that every single man here, stag or spoken for, wants to see what else she can crush between her teeth. 

“Hello, Ms.Whitethorn.” She hears him before he speaks, but she keeps her eyes dutifully trained on the screen, watching as Clove tries to outrun a nest of tracker jackers that that Zues forsaken District twelve bitch set upon the unsuspecting career pack. Why did they allow that dumb blond to keep watch anyway?

“Hello.Himeros.” Enobaria turns to him then, flashing her teeth, well aware that the barbeque sauce closely resembles blood. “What can I do for you today?” She sees excitement in his eyes, knows he is ready to make his offer. Knows that the more excited she gets him, the higher it will be. She is doing this of her own accord, on her own time, and because of that, owes no money to Snow. She will use it all to make sure her Clove gets the healing medicine she surely will need after this encounter. 

“I would like, if you can spare the time of course, to purchase a session with you.” She can Smell the arousal on him, the scent growing stronger and stronger with each passing minute. It sickens her. She has hated men since she was five years old, when her father first violated her. She would not be doing this, if it were not for the love of her life, possibly dying in the arena. Precious seconds are wasting. She must act now.

“I think I would like that quite a lot. I can spare however long you would like.” She knows that the venom will keep Clove down for at least two hours, before she is coherent enough to open a sponsor’s gift anyways. She will use this time, to take care of Himeros. 

She lets him lead her by the hand to a room reserved for such purposes, to shut the door. But that is where his dominance ends. She slams him roughly to the bed, ties him down using the sheets, her claws tracing bloody lines down his arms. She feels him shiver in anticipation, feels rather than hears his gasp of pleasure. It sickens her. Astounds her that anyone could feel pleasure from pain in this way. Never. Never had she, in her time with Clove, even suggested that she use her fangs on her lover. And Clove trusted her to retract them as they kissed, though retracting them causes great pain to her, which, her beloved must never know about.   
She trails a line up his legs, to his already erect member, tracing it with her teeth, only the lightest of bites to begin. She moves upward, taking his chest in her mouth and biting hard enough to taste blood, before moving still upwards, her mouth around his throat unexpectedly. She rises onto her hands, snarling viciously like an Alpha wolf standing over a subordinate in her pack, tracing his jugular with her expert tongue. She growls, biting down until she draws blood, before moving swiftly lower, lower...lower….taking his member in her teeth and biting down only as hard as safety will allow. She feels him cum, and instantly lets go, standing over him in a threatening stance. He knows by her look, that she expects payment, and expects it NOW!   
“Yes….mistress.” She scoffs at his nickname for her. She unties him, watches him pull a thick wad of cash from his wallet. Counts it out right in front of him, shocked at the amount he has given to her. She nods, exiting the room without another word.

Clove stumbles through the trees, in a venom induced haze, shivering in the cold of the arena. She is dimly aware of some things, other things are lost to her. She lies down under a purple tree, wrapping her arms around herself. She is alone. Afraid. She needs the safe reasurrance that her mentor and lover is there. Maybe not THERE, beside her right now...but there. Watching her.   
“En….” She whimpers, anticipating the velvet voice that was sure to speak to her, to comfort her. But it doesnt come. All she hears are snarls, growls and moans. She doesnt know what’s happening. She doesnt know where she is. Why is the victor’s village so ...cold? Why is this bed so scratchy? Why...why are there trees? Trees? No! She’s in the training center! The outdoor track! Why isn’t she running? She’s supposed to be running! She has to run! Enobaria is racing her. The winner chooses dinner. Clove knows what she’ll choose. There is a restaurant that serves only plant based meals, nothing with meat or bones. She wants to take Enobaria there again. She knows her girlfriend doesnt like the feel of meat between her teeth, not after Snow forced her to have her teeth turned into fangs.   
“En….en...where are you?” Clove whimpers. She staggers to her feet, slamming into trees along the way,now her voice has risen to a shriek, and she feels water where the track should be. Swimming? Why swimming? Clove can’t swim! She hates water! Despises it. Absolutely...water? Why water? What is the point of this training? She sees Enobaria, under the water, smiling at her, and without a second thought,Clove dives under. Where is She? Thats a rock...not Enobaria. She just hugged a rock. Ow. That was going to hurt later. Oh Well. Where was Enobaria?   
“EN!!! Fang! Where are you?” Clove gasps as she is lifted in mid air, strong arms slamming her to the bank, where she falls into a blissful, silent rest.


End file.
